


Back to the Future

by neeeeealll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma takes a risk, Skye would do anything to save him, Time Travel, Ward is injured, she uses an infinity stone, so would the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeealll/pseuds/neeeeealll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ward is injured on a mission Simmons takes drastic action to save his life. Unknown to the team this has had a huge impact on Ward. Waking in ancient Rome he is initially confused but remembers his life here. Can Skye make him realise that his home isn't here? Or will he chose to stay living in the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Oricke who gave me the prompt for this. Thank you to mikkiemakkie who helped me come up with the ideas for this. This is linked to a previous series of stories, stuck in the past, but you don’t need to have read them to understand this.

*****************************************  
This wasn’t exactly how Ward had imagined this mission going. It was supposed to be a simple in and out. Sneak in, find the computer room, let Skye do her thing and then sneak back out again. Security was terrible so it should’ve been simple. They’d got in fine. Lazy guards meant getting to the computer room was a piece of cake. Fitz and May had distracted the guards sat at the desk by pretending to be lost tourists, having the advantage of being back up if anything did go wrong. He and Skye had snuck in and it had taken her a few minutes to locate what they needed. They’d erased any evidence of them being there and headed out. It was then everything went wrong. They’d clearly triggered a silent alarm as they’d left the server room as rounding a corner that should have led to safety brought them face to face with guards. A lot of guards. Shoving Skye behind him he knew they had to run. Though the guards were poorly trained, their shear number made it foolish to fight them. Thankfully they had poor relaxes whereas he and Skye had learned to be constantly on their guard, meaning they managed to get a good head start on them. He’d managed to escort Skye to the extraction point where Coulson was waiting. There hadn’t been time for him to follow her so he’d provided them a distraction, leading the guards away from their position so they could escape. 

Which was why he was currently dodging trees as he ran through the forest at the back of factory. Having run around in circles he’d finally managed to find an exit, taking it even though he had no idea what was out here as the guards were gaining on him. He could practically here his instructors yelling at him. If you are out numbered level the playing field. They knew the layout of the factory better than him but outside they were as blind as he was. More so hopefully. He had the advantage of Simmons giving instructions to him. True she had no idea of the terrain but she could guide him in the right direction of safety. He just had to hope that there wasn’t a gorge or huge wall blocking his path. Behind him he could hear the sounds of guns being fired as the guards came to the realisation they wouldn’t catch up with him. He didn’t let it stop him. He’d know if they hit him and then he couldn’t slow down, it was the only way they’d catch him. A noise in front of him told him what he’d expected for a while. The number of men behind him had seemed to small but he’d been hoping he’d just been guessing their numbers wrong. They’d managed to outflank him. There was no escaping this time. 

A sudden pain in his chest came before he heard the shot that hit him. He knew there was no way out. Simmons was screaming in his ear, she must have heard the gunshot through his coms. He was losing control of his body, his knees giving out, the ground coming up to meet him. He’d seen this occur to enough people to know what was happening. He only wished he could have seen Skye one last time. He knew this was going to hurt her.  
“Skye.” He whispered, wanting her to know she was his last thought. Then everything went black.  
**************************************  
“Ward! Ward!” Simmons screamed as she heard the gunshot. He didn’t respond, increasing her fear.  
“May you need to get to Ward now!” She ordered sending the coordinates of his location to the agent’s phone. Beside her Tripp began prepping the lab, knowing as well as she did that they were going to be bringing in a casualty. If he was badly hurt, as his lack of response suggested, he was going to need urgent care. Their preparations could mean the difference between life and death.  
“Skye.” She heard the mutter come through the coms clearly, sending chills through her. Ward would never speak her name near enemies in case it tipped them off and could pose a danger in the future. Her preparations became more frantic as she waited for confirmation that the team had him.  
“Simmons. One bullet wound to the chest. He’s lost a lot of blood. Five minutes.” May clipped voice came through the coms. Simmons immediately began collecting the instruments she would need to stabilise Ward and remove the bullet while Tripp gathered blood and drips that would be needed. 

As the SUV arrived Tripp hurried forward to help May carry the specialist out of the car, Simmons took in Fitz’s frozen white face. As Ward was carried towards her she quickly saw how futile removing the bullet was going to be. He’d already lost a lot of blood, the bullet nicking a vein causing blood loss. May and Fitz had stabilised him to the best of their ability but there was little anyone was going to be able to do for this man.  
“GRANT!” Skye’s anguished scream filled the lab. Coulson was trying to hold her but she was kicking and screaming at him to release her.  
“Simmons do something! Save him!”  
“Skye. We can’t…” Tripp tried to explain. He was right. Ward would bleed out before they could repair the vein; he’d lost too much blood. If they could sustain him somehow then maybe they could fix him. But there was no way they could do this. As fast as they’d put blood in him, it would be pumped back out. Modern medicine had yet to find a solution to stopping this.  
“Modern medicine…” She muttered frowning in thought. “Tripp help me.”  
She moved to the sealed section of the lab where they’d been working on the infinity stone that had come into their possession. They still didn’t understand how it worked or what it exactly did but it was the only thing that might possibly help Ward.  
“Are you mad?” Tripp questioned.  
“I don’t have a choice. He dies otherwise!”  
Understanding her desperation he helped her move the stone and the machine they’d been working on over to Ward and placed it on him. Immediately the stone began to glow, sending orange light throughout the room.  
“Get an IV in Tripp. Everyone else, out. I need to operate.” She ordered grabbing the tools she needed.  
“Do you think this will work?” Tripp questioned as he worked.  
“We need a miracle. From what I’ve heard these stones are the only things that can manage it. Besides it’s the only choice we’ve got.”

*************************************  
Ward woke with his chest throbbing, and felt like he’d been run over by a heard of cows. His entire back felt like it had been trampled and he was certain he had a few broken bones. His head was still spinning making it difficult for him to grasp what had just happened.  
“Ward are you ok?” A voice came from above him as a hand was shoved in front of his face. Grasping it he pulled himself up, examining his chest as he did so. His white tunic was marred by a dusty mark. His breastplate showed signs of being hit recently; it’s usually gleaming metal now covered in the same dust as his tunic. Well that would explain his chest.  
“Really Julius?” He complained as he brushed off the dust. “Did you have to hit me?”  
“I’m sorry sir. The new soldiers wanted a demonstration. At least it was the practise spear.” Julius apologised.  
“No major harm done. Just next time watch where you’re throwing it.” He cautioned. Watching as his subordinate ran back to the new trainees he sighed with the recognition he had a lot of work to do. He was in charge of training the new legionnaires in the city this year as well as command his usual troops. They were responsible for keeping the city and it’s occupants safe. Watching as they attempted to throw spears he had a flash of a different type of training ground. Men and women, that was strange, in weird clothing running and jumping into mud and climbing ropes.  
‘I must be going mad!’ Ward considered. ‘Or more likely that blow to the head affected me more than I thought.’  
“Alexander. I’m heading out. Make sure Julius doesn’t injure anyone else.” He ordered before heading back into the city. Guards at the gates recognised him saluting as he passed. He didn’t know them personally but had trained with their commander. It was a major market day so the city was busy with people traveling from villages nearby to trade their goods. His villa was just on the edge of the inner city, giving him easy access to the roads out of the city but keeping him close to the centre of power. Though not interested in power himself, his orders came from there so he expected to be nearby and be able to play their games. As he entered the courtyard he passed the daughter of his neighbour, one of the rulers of the city. She was a pretty woman with black hair that was a stark contrast with her pale skin. He smiled in greeting before carrying on into the house.

Welcome coolness hit him as he entered, finally bringing a relief to his aching head. After a quick word with his servants he underdressed and headed to bed. Maybe a sleep would make him feel better.  
*************************************  
Skye sat on the stairs with Coulson beside her as they waited for news. He couldn’t die! She had so much she wanted to do with him. So much she wanted to say. He couldn’t die before she could do it. 

The hiss of the lab doors caught her attention and she watched as Simmons slowly walked out, trying to read how it had gone.  
“Jemma.” She stood not knowing what to do with herself, only slightly aware of May and Fitz rising behind her.  
“Let’s go and sit down.”  
She wanted to object but allowed Coulson to lead her up into what had become their living room while they were on the plane. Sitting she stared at Jemma waiting for her to speak.  
“He’s still alive.” Skye through her hands up to her face and began to sob in relief. “It’s still touch and go but we’ve done the best we can for now.”  
“Jemma?” Skye knew there was more that she wasn’t telling them.  
“Somehow the stone enabled Ward to be stable enough for us to operate, removing the bullet and stopping the bleeding. However, he lost a lot of blood. We’ve got him on a drip but we’re not sure it’s going to be enough. Right now I’m more concerned about something else. As you know the stone allows people to travel in time. Before it was always controlled when we went to but this time we didn’t have time to select the destination.”  
“What do you suggest?” Coulson inquired as everyone looked at the scientist.  
“Someone needs to go into the machine and find him. I don’t know what affect his weakened state will have on his being in the machine. Someone needs monitor him there while I monitor him here.”  
“I’ll go.” Skye stated. There was no way she was going to let anyone else go. A small part of her wondered if it was because it was a way she could spend time with him in case he didn’t recover but she pushed away that thought. She had to stay positive. The rest of the team examined the determination in her face and didn’t object.  
“Skye go and prepare yourself. Simmons a word in my office please.”

It didn’t take long for Skye to prepare herself. There wasn’t much to do really. She beat Jemma back down to the lab so spent some time with Ward. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. She thought he was going to get up at any moment and drag her off to train. Bending down she pressed a gentle kiss against his temple.  
“We’ll get through this Grant. I know we will.”  
Fitz and Simmons entered the lab and began creating a bed for Skye to lie down on.  
“We’re going to connect you up to the machine. I don’t know what state Ward will be in when you get there so be careful. We’ll pull you out after a little while so you can tell us what’s happening.”  
“Thank you guys.”  
“Just take care. We’ll make sure he is well cared for.”  
Skye smiled at them before lying on the bed. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and prepared to enter a new world.  
*******************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I’ve been busy getting ready to go on holiday.

****************************

_She followed Coulson away from the rest of the team and entered his office. She’d expected this. She knew her idea was radical, could be considered dangerous. But it was the best idea they had. Coulson sat behind his desk and indicated her to take a seat opposite him._

_“Are you out of your mind Simmons? I understand putting Ward in the machine but someone else going in it?” It was obvious he was trying not to shout, as it would allow the rest of the team to hear his words._

_“It’s the only way Sir. Putting Ward in the machine was a drastic action, which fortunately has paid off. But we don’t know the effect of his condition has had on his interactions with the stone. Somebody has to get in there, if just to talk and explain things to Ward if nothing else.” She explained calmly, knowing she’d made the right decision._

_“I thought you could monitor him from outside?”_

_“His vitals yes. His mental state no. Suffering a trauma this bad could have a significant impact on his brain. Blood loss plus whatever effect the stone has is impossible to predict. Someone has to go in there. Skye is the most logical choice as she is the closest to him.”_

_“How is she going to find him? She maybe nowhere near him. It might not be like previous times in the machine.”_

_“Fitz and I have theorised about this. As you know from the last times we were in the machine we believed we took over another person, which we now don’t believe is quiet correct. When we were studying the machine and the stone we were looking for a way to use it without taking over someone else.”_

_“Did you manage that?”_

_“Sort of. As we studied the effect we realised that whenever we changed time periods we were all together. At first we thought it was because of the way the machine worked. But our experiments showed this was wrong. We can chose when the subject gets sent to but not where in that time period. Which confused us as if you are taking over somebody you should be able to choose who you take over. So we went back to the drawing bored and looked at the original people whose life’s we took over. When we looked at the genealogy of them we realised that everyone that we took over was related in someway to us. Each member of the team took over a relatives body, sometimes a distant relative explaining the differences in appearance.”_

_“So it’s a bit like Assassins Creed? With the Animus in this case being our stone?”_

_“Exactly Sir.”_

_‘Who knew Coulson liked video games. Didn’t he get enough of spies and assassins at work?’ Jemma wondered._

_“ But how does that help us with sending Skye in? Her relative could be in a different country for all we know!”_

_“When we looked again at the people we took over we wondered the same thing. We couldn’t explain why we were able to meet up when we were in the machine. We went back to literature and contacted Thor to see if he could provide further information. One thing that kept coming back up no matter where we looked was rebirth and destiny. It can even be found in many religions. So we looked further into the stone and the myths around it. They state that some people are reborn within a cycle, with certain people always being destined to meet.”_

_“You believe that this is us?”_

_“Yes. We examined history and found certain people that match this theory. Which also matches with the people we became while within the machine.”_

_“And Skye and Ward? Their past lives?”_

_Simmons hesitated not sure she wanted to share what she’d found out with her boss before telling Skye._

_“They always find each other.”_

_“What aren’t you telling me?” He asked picking up on her deliberate omission._

_“Well… they often… not always dislike each other in the beginning but always end up together and often have a family.” She rushed, hoping if she said it fast enough Coulson wouldn’t understand. He blinked at her for a few seconds._

_“How does that work? Surely it can’t with the descendants.”_

_“It is a lot of years between the rebirth of them, if you know what a mean. There’s a big time difference between each of their past lives. Plus it’s not direct descendants. From what we can tell between everyone’s past lives its not direct descendants that we get reborn into but a branch of the family. It’s how we’ve had lots of different names and ethnicities.”_

_She watched as he absorbed this information._

_“They always end up together?”_

_“Most of the time. Not always.” She didn’t bother explaining that the only times they didn’t was because something had happened to the other. He was having enough difficulty believing everything else without her telling him that Skye and Ward were defined as Soul mates according to the stone._

_“Fine. Help Skye with everything she needs. But we’ll need to pull her out every so often so she can report back and we can give her more information.”_

_“Of course Sir.”_

She looked at Skye just lying there and hoped she’d done the right thing. She knew Fitz and her research was sound but theory and reality were two different things.

“She’ll be alright.” Tripp commented squeezing her shoulder as he examined Ward’s readings. He was still in a critical condition and needed frequent monitoring.

“Tripp’s right Jem. We did the research and our theory is solid. They’ll both be fine.” Fitz always knew what’s she was thinking. Her research had confirmed something she’d figured out recently and had helped put her mind at rest. Smiling at her boys she agreed.

“I know. I just worry. Now we need to change Ward’s IV. He’s going to need more blood soon. Fitz can you talk to May? We’re going to need to collect more blood. Tripp can you supervise Skye while I give Ward more fluids?” Keeping busy was the best way, plus her teammates needed her. She wished she’d been able to tell Skye some of the things she’d found out but it was more important for her to get in and find Ward. She’d explain as soon as she came out to give her report on what she’d found while in the machine.

****************************

When she woke she found herself in a beautifully decorated room with lots of pots and ornaments. She was lying on a bed that was surprisingly comfortable but didn’t give her much indication to where or what time period she was in. Glancing down at her clothes she saw she was wearing a thin, silk toga in white. The quality of the material plus its thinness told her two things. One, who ever she was in this time she was rich, two, it was likely to be very warm here. Toga suggested Roman times but she could have just dressed up for a party. Glancing down at her feet she saw exquisitely embroidered leather sandals, with gold straps fastened around her ankles. A noise from the door caught her attention. Moving quickly she swung her legs off the bed, instinct telling her she shouldn’t be lying down with her shoes on. Just as she settled so she was just sitting on the bed a young women entered. She was wearing a tunic that was made of rougher material that looked as if it had been hand weaved.

“Oh good Mam. You’re up. I need to dress you’re hair. You’re father insists you leave soon.”

Skye wanted to object; she wasn’t an object that could be ordered around. But as she was still unsure of when it was it was better to keep her mouth shut. Besides she needed to go out so she could find Ward.

 

Moving to where the woman gestured she sat down with slight apprehension. She didn’t like people messing with hair.

“I know you prefer the simple style but today it needs to be a little more complicated. You’re going to be on show. You need to make the best impression you can.”

“On show?” Skye couldn’t help but question; she didn’t like the sound of this. She wasn’t a pretty ornament to be shown off.

“The tournament. I know you dislike them but as your father is part of the rulers of our city you have to go. Besides it’s the practise tournament.”

Oh so she was sort of in a position of power, or her father was. This could come in handy.

 Especially if it was difficult to find Ward.

“Practise tournament?”

“You have to remember. The next tournament is for real. The one to earn the right to court you for your hand in marriage? You know your father wants you to make a good match.”

She was going to be married off! Ok she still didn’t know where she was but she already hated it. The maid, or whoever she was, was oblivious to her fuming, which was just as well as it probably wasn’t in character. When she next looked up her hair had been dressed, a mirror being held up so she could see the effect. Although she didn’t recognise the features in front of her, she had to admit her hair looked fantastic. Her jet-black hair was curled and braided with a plait across her temple. Curls flowed from beneath this with jewelled combs tucked in to hold back their cascade. The effect was spectacular.

“Beautiful.” She commented as she was clearly expected to pass judgement.

“You’ll certainly stand out. Now you better go to your father.”

*********************************

 

Moving through the town with the man who was her father it became clearer where she was. The tunics had been fairly good evidence but combined with the architecture and the soldiers it had become obvious she was in Roman times. By the amount of people and what she’d seen of the city she maybe even be in ancient Rome itself but that was something she could investigate later. First she had to find Ward. If the city was as big as she guessed that could be difficult. She had no clue where to look or how to act. Why couldn’t she just bump into him? Or be given a sign that said this way?

 

At least the tournament gave her time to think and to plan. She’d never really liked watching people fight so it was easy to zone out. She wasn’t expected to do anything apart from look pretty and make it appear like she was paying attention. Hopefully she would be able to find Ward before Simmons pulled her out. She was trying not to think about what condition he was in. If she did she would break down. He had to be ok. Cheering around the arena caught her attention. It was clearly the last battle. Another two men strode into the arena. Judging by their dress they were centurions, two officers she would guess. One was average height, tanned like most men here. The other was taller, dark haired and held himself with confidence. She watched disinterestedly as they began to fight. The taller man dodged a slash with the sword and struck what would’ve been a killing blow if he hadn’t pulled up short.

‘At least it was over quick!’ Skye thought. ‘Now just to figure a way out of the villa later.’ It had quickly become apparent she was expected to spend most of her time at home. Women were only allowed out supervised and only for certain occasions, like this one. It explained her pale skin in the hot climate. She was never out enough to tan.

 

She clapped politely as the men saluted and acknowledged the crowd. The taller one was talking to the other; he seemed to be explaining what had gone wrong for the other guy. A slight hand movement caught her attention. She recognised that movement. Could it be? Squinting at the man she tried to see any features she recognised and failed miserably. But she was sure it was Ward. She needed to get a closer look. She tracked where they headed to before slipping out of her seat and after them. Running through the maze of corridors she eventually caught up with them. Up close she could see that this man had no physical resemblance to Ward but her instincts told her she was right. Scrunching up her eyes to try and ignore what her brain was telling her she was seeing she looked at the man again. She nearly gasped out loud when she registered she was now seeing two men stood in front of her. The machine was clearly showing her that although the person in front of her looked totally different, it clearly was Ward. She could see him standing there; towering over the man he had taken control of. Now all she needed to do was talk to him. She waited, hovering outside the room until it cleared before striding in. She needed to know how he was now.

“Ward, are you all right?” She asked kneeling in front of him.

Looking up at her in surprise he examined her head to toe before speaking.

“Who are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve just watched the new episode. After that you probably want something fluffy. So I’ll say sorry right now. If anyone wants to talk about the episode feel free to PM me. Trigger warning for mention of violence, small mention.

The thrill of the fight still ran through his veins. Although it was just a mock fight it got the adrenaline going. It wasn’t that he liked fighting, far from it actually, it was the thrill of predicting what your opponent was going to do. If you got it right you survived, if you didn’t you were injured or worse. Sure it led to pain but that was something he’d got used to. Standing in a forest, taking beating after beating to toughen him up. Shaking his head at that thought he wondered where it had come from.  
‘I’ve never been anywhere like that. Hell the worst I got beat up was in training. Where did that thought come from?”  
Putting it to one side he considered the fight, Marcus was not bad. He still needed some training; he still had issues using his sword properly. He thought back over training, seeing a young woman with dark hair, listening to him, his pride when she learned what he’d told her. Maybe the blow to his head had done something. His imagination was running wild. He’d never trained a woman before, certainly none he knew dressed like that. Women didn’t fight; it went against the laws of the land.  
“The crowd really love you.” Marcus was stood in front of him, unaware of his preoccupation.   
“They just like people who win.”  
“No. It’s more than that. You’re the poster boy. The one that helps keep this great city safe.”  
“Shut up!”  
“So are you going to enter the tournament to win the hand of that beautiful girl that lives next door to you?”  
“Not sure yet. It’s not exactly like I’m ready for marriage.”  
“We’ll think it over. The higher ups won’t let you get away with it for long. They need you to marry and have boys so that they have more soldiers. Besides she is pretty.”  
Ward waved him away; it was something that he could have to think about. He didn’t really want a wife, she would be put through too much when he went to war, plus it could become a weakness for him.

Rustling of fabric alerted him to the presence of someone else nearby, moving closer. The sweet smell of lemons drifted nearer, along with powder and some sort of flower.   
‘A woman then.’ He reasoned as they moved forwards and knelt in front of him. It was the girl he and Marcus had been talking about. From the looks of it she was alone, which could get them both in trouble, especially if her father found out. It wouldn’t do for him to compromise her reputation.   
“Ward, are you all right?”   
She knew his name? He’d never spoken to her, he wasn’t worthy to. Yes he was moving up the ranks but she was a class above him.  
“Who are you?” He asked without thinking. She was looking at him as if she knew him, which couldn’t be true. Sure he’d passed her in the street but she’d never spoken to him nor he to her. It was not to be done. She was a high-class woman who had to be respected. Without her father’s express permission he couldn’t even approach her. This was wrong.  
“It’s me! Skye. You’re rookie. Look Grant I know it’s you. I came to see you.”  
That had to be wrong. He was certain her name was Sabine; gossips frequently whispered how it fit the beautiful exotic woman. She certainly was beautiful; up close he could marvel in her skin was ivory, complete contrast with her black hair.  
“You look like snow white.” He muttered without thinking. “I don’t have a rookie. You should return to your father. You will be in trouble for running off.”  
“Grant! Talk to me. I might not look like me, you don’t even look like you but you have to believe me I’m just in this body. Simmons sent me to find you.”  
“That makes no sense. I don’t know a Simmons.” He moved to the doorway to check the coast was clear so she could sneak back to her father without being seen. She couldn’t get caught. “Jemma worries too much.” He spoke without thinking as he ensured no one was about.   
“Now go back to your father.” He ordered, striding off quickly so she couldn’t follow him.  
******************************************  
She stood in shock for a few seconds after he had gently pushed her into the corridor. He said he didn’t know who she was. But certain things he said, like the comment about snow white. She didn’t think they had that story in roman times, though it was something she’d need to check. He said he didn’t know Simmons but had then talked about Jemma. She was so confused. What was happening? She needed to talk to the team but to do that she needed to get out of the machine. Hopefully that would happen soon. She needed advice and fast. Also she need to do some research on how to act here. Clearly from his reaction Ward believed she was acting wrong, she had to be careful otherwise she could cause problems. She’d overheard Fitz and Simmons talking about time paradoxes too much to not pay attention to her actions. 

Distractedly she managed to get back to where her ‘father’ was waiting and carried on through the rest of event. She was expected to just stand there and look pretty. Normally she would object to that but it allowed her to think. They just returned to the villa when she was hit by a dizzy spell. Excusing herself she fled to her room, sitting down before she fell down.

“Skye?”  
“Jemma?”   
“You’re back in the lab. Just give yourself a few moments to orientate yourself.” Cool hands pressed against her wrist measuring her pulse, while others detached her from the machines she was attached to. Nearby she could hear the beeping of a machine. Rolling her head she saw Ward come into focus, the bleep his heart rate. He still looked very pale, on the verge of death.   
“Grant.” She cried quietly. How could he look so ill here but look so vital back in Rome?  
“Skye. He’s stable. It’s too early to say much more but he’s not in immediate danger right now.” Simmons reassured her, gently patting her arm. Skye examined her friend carefully for any signs of her lying.  
“I wouldn’t lie to you Skye. Not that I could anyway.” Simmons noted her reaction. “Do you feel ready to try sitting up?”  
Skye nodded and felt a pair of strong hands help her rise, the calluses catching her skin telling her who it was without her needing to look. Leaning back she rested against him as he sat beside her for support.  
“Where are the others?”  
“Fitz is in the kitchen making food, May and Coulson are in his office.”  
“Can you get them? We need to talk.”

Ten minutes later and they were all sat in the lounge. She hadn’t wanted to leave Ward unattended but Simmons reassured her that he would be fine as they had linked his monitors to a screen up there. Fitz had insisted she eat with them but loath to waste time she’d told them everything she’d found out as they ate. Everyone had finish as she concluded.  
“Simmons what do you think?” Coulson deferred to her expertise.  
“I was afraid this might happen. He’s confused between the realities. That’s why he said he didn’t know Skye but could provide some information suggesting otherwise.”  
“What do you mean? I thought we just took over someone’s body.” Skye could tell from Jemma’s face she didn’t want to talk about this.  
“Yes and No. Yes you take over someone else’s body but they are in someway related to you. It’s your previous life. It’s why everyone had memories that aren’t their current ones after being in the machine for a while. We got used to see our past lives.”  
“But how then does it work? I mean I was close to Ward. Surely that should be impossible?”  
“Let’s not talk about that now. Simmons how can we help Ward?” Coulson cut in. Skye was certain there was more to the story but it was clearly something she was going to have to quiz her on later, when they were both alone.   
“We need to go back in. Keep talking to him and get him to remember the present. He needs to realise that he isn’t in his actual life but a past ancestors. Skye’s probably the best for that as she was closest to him here.”  
“I just keep talking to him? That may be difficult. Circumstances aren’t the best. I have a lack of movement issue.”  
“Sneak out.” May supplied.  
“Huh?”  
“Sneak out of the house and into his. You’ve got the awareness training that Ward gave you and there is no technology to stop you so sneak out and into his house.”  
“How am I supposed to know where he lives?”  
“We can research it.” Fitz supplied while slurping his drink. “Now we know what time period it is he should be easy to track as we know all the markers and we can correlate it with others from the team and you’re past… owwwww.” He broke off glaring at Simmons.   
“What Fitz means is you got his name right? So we can trace him. We can then tell you where his house is.” Simmons swiftly replied as the engineer rubbed his shin. There was definitely something else going on.   
“Fine. I’ll write it down for you. I need a quick break and then I’ll go back in.”  
**************************************  
Ward lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. He’d been distracted since Sabine’s visit. She’d mentioned a name; Skye. For some reason that name kept rolling around his head, like it meant something to him. He just couldn’t bring the thought to the front of his mind. Sighing he let himself drift off, dreaming of a pretty brunette who liked to tease him and called him a robot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, just started uni again. The update for this might be a bit all over the place because of this but I will try and update once a week.

She was chomping at the bit to get back in the machine but she followed Simmons’ advice. It was no good heading back if she didn’t know where Ward would be. She still expected him to pop his head around the door, asking if she wanted to play battleship, his way of cheering her up.  
“How are you doing?” Lifting her head she initially thought her dreams had come true. As she focused she hated the disappointment that filled her.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You don’t look it.” May stated bluntly moving to sit beside her on the bed.  
“I… It just hurts. How can he not remember me… us?”  
“He’s gone through a pretty bad trauma Skye.” May soothed, gently leaning against her. “Besides you said yourself he clearly remembers some things.”  
“I’m beginning to wonder if I just made it up.” She muttered, tracing patterns on the floor with her eyes.  
“Don’t say that! Trust what you heard.” May’s touch was gentle on her face though her words were sharp. “He’s still in there Skye. You just have to reach him.”  
“What if I can’t?”  
“You will. If you need support then we’ll come in with you. We’ll get him back, all of us together if we have to.”  
Sniffling Skye examined the woman, thankful that she was there.  
“Skye. We have the information you need.” Simmons’ vice echoed through the coms. Sighing Skye pulled away from May, heading towards her closet. She wanted to change clothes before heading back into the machine, who knew how long she would be in there.   
“Skye. You can do this.”  
She nodded without looking as May moved towards the door; if she looked at her she might start bawling.  
“May. Do you think Fitzsimmons are hiding something?” She frowned as she pulled out a clean pair of jeans.  
“You focus on bringing our boy home.”  
“So there is something?” Spinning she turned back to the door.  
“Focus on Rome. I’ll deal with what is happening here.”   
She pondered that thought as she listened to May moving away. Clearly there was something being hidden from her. Though this time she didn’t get the deceitful feeling from May, whatever was happening she was being kept in the dark as well. But why would they hide something from May?

Dressing slowly she prepared her mind to go back into the machine. It was almost like she needed to access another personality of hers. Coulson had reported back some behavioural traits she should follow while in Rome, all while he stood outside her room. If she weren’t so preoccupied she would have found it hilarious. He was shouting instructions through the door even at the time she was fully dressed, just putting on shoes though she wouldn’t really need them, he could have entered her room. Moving almost mechanically she headed down to the lab, trying to keep in her mind, how to behave. Not speaking unless spoken to was going to be difficult.  
“He lives next door.”  
“Huh?” She blinked finding Fitz standing next to her clearly have been talking to her for a while.  
“Ward. In Rome he lives next door to you. It should be easy for you to talk to him.”  
“Yeah if I don’t freak him out because I’m not acting like I should.” She muttered lying back down.   
“You ready for this?” Tripp quickly attached the sensors to her that Simmons insisted on.  
“Yep.”  
“Go get him girl.”  
“I’ll try.” She whispered as the machine pulled her under.

Blinking she came to in the different body, sitting in her room. Focusing on the memories from this timeline she recalled what was happening. Apparently time passed differently with the machine as it was already the next day. Well she was going to make use of Coulson’s information. A banquet was planned for later that day, a pre celebration of the upcoming tournament for her hand in marriage. It was up to her to prove what a good match she would be. If it wasn’t essential to keep her ‘cover’ in this timeline she would have pleaded a sick head. Tournament to marry her, it was like she was simply an item, a piece of property. The modern woman in her rebelled at this, but that was how things were done here. Anyway it provided her with the perfect opportunity, Ward was one of the guests, being one of the favourites to win. Her father was pushing the match, favouring him above all other contenders.   
‘If I marry Ward in this timeline is it legal?’ Skye wondered. ‘Now that would be something to try and explain to Coulson. Would be one way to avoid him killing Ward when he finds out about our relationship.’ Although it wasn’t strictly against policy it was frowned upon for SO’s and rookies to have relationships. Hence why they’d kept it from the team. Not that they’d got far in a relationship. It wasn’t exactly easy to have a relationship living on a plane and being constantly on missions. It had taken them a while to even admit to having feelings for one and other. She suspected some of the team had an inkling about their relationship. Hell they had to admit to sleeping together one of the times they were in the machine, though whether anyone knew they were still together she wasn’t sure. She hadn’t exactly wanted to bring the subject up. If she didn’t mention it then they couldn’t be told to stop. 

On autopilot she prepared for the night, dressing her hair and applying simple make-up. Even though she didn’t know the styles or methods in this era her body did. If she let muscle memory take over she found that she could easily replicate styles that were current in this time. It was more elaborate than she would do for herself, but from what she could gather from memories and observations it was a sign of her status. She was from a wealthy family so she had to show that by how she looked. Her dress was the same, a simple purple tunic dress embroidered with gold thread and accompanied with spectacular pieces of jewellery. All to show what a good catch she was.  
*********************************  
Everything seems to still as she walked in. Or maybe it was because everyone paused to watch the beauty walk into the room. Skye or Sabine, whatever her name was, certainly was a beauty. The way she held herself she could be an empress, her father certainly was treating her like she was one. But the quiet subservient attitude seemed like an act, she should be joyful, outspoken, teasing him. Shaking his head slightly he wondered where that came from but he could almost see her, making his blood boil with words, driving him crazy. She had a smart mouth, always making comments; he just wanted to kiss her senseless. 

Turning in horror back to the food he forced himself to stop following her as her father led her round the room. What was happening to him? She would never talk to him like he’d imagined. Women kept quiet, rarely allowed to speak in public. She could never have said those things to him. But why was he so certain that they had been said? Why would she tease him about a compliment and a smile?  
“So you are going to enter a competition?” Marcus mumbled around the beef he was stuffing into his mouth.  
“Chew your food. Remember we’re in good company not the barracks with the rest of the soldiers.” He chided as he prevented Marcus from stuffing another piece of food into his already overflowing mouth.  
“Oh I know. Much better food here. Better view as well.”   
“Watch your manners.” He all but growled as Marcus scanned Skye from head to toe.  
“I knew you were interested. You should enter the competition, you clearly like her and you are practically certified to win.”  
“I said I was never going to marry.”  
“Yeah that’s why you are looking at her that way. Hell you’re practically in love with her already. Besides it’s not like she is immune to your charms. I’ve seen the looks she keeps sneaking your way when her father isn’t paying attention.”  
“She’s probably just trying to decide where she knows me from. She’ll have seen me around, I do live next door.”  
“Whatever you say boss. The senator is coming over here.” 

Ward watched as Marcus slipped away, at least he wouldn’t be shown up by his bad eating habits he supposed.  
“Senator. Lady.” He bowed respectful to them both, kissing Skye’s hand when it was offered.  
“I’m glad to see you here. Does this mean you will be entering the tournament?”  
“I’m still unsure senator. I mean no disrespect to you or your daughter but I’m not sure if marriage is for me. I would not want to inflict my lifestyle on anyone.”  
“But you are up for an advisory role are you not? Surely then you could take a wife.”  
“True. But as it is still uncertain it would be unfair to marry until that occurs.”  
“We’ll I will have to talk to my friend to ensure it happens then.”  
“Father!” Skye admonished slightly, looking embarrassed at the obvious ploy by the man.  
“If you wish to do that then I would be honoured.” Ward bowed again at the senator.   
“Well I look forward to meeting you again.” The senator really wanted to make a match with him and his daughter apparently.   
“Me too.” Ward watched as Skye skewered him with a look as she was led away with her father. He almost felt pity for her; she was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, like she didn’t belong here. Shoulders slumping he turned to leave, he couldn’t intervene no matter how much he wished he could.  
*****************************************  
Skye fumed as she tossed around the bed. She couldn’t believe she’d been dragged around all night. It was so embarrassing. What was worse was the clear ploy by her father to marry her to Ward. Plus she hadn’t even had a chance to talk to him again. How could she get through to him if she could never talk openly? May’s voice rang through her head. Well it was one thing she could do. Though if she got caught the consequences could be dire. Making up her mind she threw on a robe and snuck to her bedroom door. Who knew sneaking around orphanages would come in handy?

Crossing over to Ward’s house would be the most difficult part as guards patrolled the street outside. She was fortunate however that the shift change was about to occur. Waiting in the shadows of the house she waited until the guards moved away to greet their replacement before stealing across the road. From her estimations it was nearly two in the mourning so everyone should be in bed. Even so she kept her senses on high alert as she slipped into Ward’s house. She headed straight for where she guessed the bedroom would be, slipping behind a curtain upon hearing a coughing. A weary servant headed in the opposite direction, clearly finished for the night. Breathing a sigh of relief she continued on until she found what she was looking for. Opening the door slowly to prevent creaking she snuck into the room, glad she hadn’t lit a candle when she’d left her room. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark, allowing her to avoid stumbling into the chest at the bottom of the bed. That would have woken the whole household up. As she reached the top of the bed a hand grabbed her, pulling her onto the bed.  
“What are you doing?” The voice hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I had a slight trauma with my laptop so couldn’t use it for a couple of days.

“What are you hiding?” Coulson jumped as May’s voice appeared from beside him. He could have sworn she wasn’t there a minute ago. He didn’t bother to minimise the video showing the lab. She’d have already seen it.   
“What?”  
“What are you hiding? I know that there is more information about the machine. You can’t have missed Fitzsimmons’ reaction before. Skye didn’t. Fitzsimmons wouldn’t keep something like that a secret from you. So what are you hiding?”  
“It’s nothing important. Something that they thought was interesting.” He wasn’t sure why he was keeping it from her; he just didn’t want to talk about it yet. He wasn’t sure he even believed it himself.  
“Phil. Don’t make me ask Fitzsimmons.” Her look said she would ask them. He didn’t want to force her to do something she would regret later.  
“Fine. Take a seat.” She examined him closely before sitting across from him.  
“They were looking into the myths around the stone trying to understand it. During that research they looked into everyone we took over while we were in the machine. They found that every person took over an ancestor of theirs. Obviously not all were direct ancestors but we were all related to them in some way.”  
“What else?” He blinked at her. “Come on Phil you wouldn’t be keeping this from Skye if it was just that.”  
“Fitzsimmons were wondering how we were always together as they believe that should be possible. They believe that certain people are always meant to find each other, no matter where they are. These people are the same just living different lives so every time we go back into the past we are living one of our past lives.”  
“Us and the team then.” He watched as her face filled with understanding. “Hang on if there are past lives for us does that mean there are soul mates?”  
“Fitzsimmons believe so.”  
“That’s why you didn’t want to tell Skye. You didn’t want her to work out she was soul mates with Ward.”  
“I…what…” Phil spluttered as she looked pityingly at him.  
“You are not blind as you would like to pretend. You know Skye and Ward are together and they were in all the pasts we went to.”  
“You’re taking this very calmly.” He didn’t want to linger on that topic.  
“We live in a world where there are gods who can someone lightening and people can be brought back to life. It makes you question if anything is impossible.” He watched as she considered something. “You’re going to need to tell Skye something though. She knows something is up and it’s upsetting her. I can understand why you don’t want to tell her, it may be too much right now, especially with everything that is going on with Ward. But she deserves to know. She may just go and ask Fitzsimmons.”  
“I know. I just didn’t want to add to her burden right now.”  
“I understand but it may do more harm than good.”  
With the she swept from the room as silently as she had entered leaving him to his thoughts. Sometime he hated being the one making decisions. One wrong move and he could cause so much damage. But May was right Skye needed to know the truth. Everyone did about the machine; he hoped it could wait until Ward was back with them though. The a sigh he turned back to his monitor, watching helplessly as two of his team lay still, wishing he could do more to help.  
*****************************************  
It took her a second to recognise the person who had grabbed her. But even though he was in a different body Ward still moved and smelled the same. It was enough for her muscles to completely relax, even though she was practically held in a chokehold. Even in a different body he still had amazing muscles, she could feel them underneath her as he held her against him. There was a sheet between them but by the feel of it nothing else.  
“Ward are you sleeping naked?” She choked out. It may have been one of the more stupid things to ask in the current situation, but it was all her brain could concentrate on.   
“Skye.” He released his hold and scrambled across the bed from her. “What are you doing here?” He seemed more shocked than angry, which was good. Also he called her Skye, maybe she was having some success.  
“I need to talk to you. It was the only way to get you on your own.” She shrugged before feeling slightly ridiculous realising he couldn’t see it in the dark.   
“This is totally inappropriate.” Maybe she wasn’t doing so well.  
“I can argue with you about that. But will you light a candle so I can actually look at you. I’d hate to do this without actually being able to look at you.” She’d expected him to argue so her eyes weren’t quite prepared when light filled the room. Blinking at him she saw he’d pulled the sheet up practically to his chin. It was kind of adorable.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I said I want to talk to you.”  
“Couldn’t you have done it at a normal time? That wouldn’t have involved you sneaking into my house!”  
“No. Because at those times there are too many people around.”  
“You want to try and tell me that I’m someone else again.” The shaking of his head reminder her of a child that had just been told something he didn’t like.  
“Yes. I know I’m right and so do you deep down. You talked about things you couldn’t know about unless you’d remembered them.”  
He was silent for a few seconds. Maybe she had actually got through to him.   
“Can you prove it?”  
Of course he would ask the one thing she couldn’t do. Maybe her wound would do it. It was something she highly doubted he would be able to shrug off, even if he’s managed to forget it. She was just lifting her top, ignoring his shocked gasp, when she remembered this wasn’t her body. Hitting the bed in frustration she lowered her top again.  
“What were you doing?” He sounded so scandalised.   
“I was going to show you my bullet wound but then I forgot this isn’t my body.”  
“You could do that! You would’ve shown bare skin.”  
“News flash you’ve seen it before. Hell you insisted to ensure it was healing properly.” He’d been bloody annoying about it as well.   
“I’ve seen your body before?”  
“Yes! Hell. I’ve seen yours before! Lot’s of times! Obviously not this one but you’re actual body!”  
“I can’t believe I’m listening to this!” She saw him loosen the grip on the sheet slightly though.  
“Ok how can I prove to you I’m telling the truth?” She pleaded. There had to be something she could say or do that would make him believe her. “You are the person who taught me how to defend myself, how to disarm someone with a knife, you have to remember some of this!”  
“I taught you how to disarm a knife?” His disbelief was clear.  
“Yes. You thought I might get stabbed. Turns out I should have been more worried out guns. You taught me how to disarm someone with a gun as well but it didn’t stop someone shooting me.”  
“Women don’t get taught anything like that.”  
“If I could show you that I can do it will you believe I’m telling the truth?”   
She held her breath as he made up his mind.   
“Yes.”  
“Cool grab a knife and I’ll show you.”  
“No!”  
“You just said…”  
“It’s the middle of the night! And I’m not wearing anything.”  
“Really?” A grin spread across her face, causing him to pull the covers up to his chin again.  
“Anyway we can’t do it here. Not enough room.”  
“Fine. I’ll come back in the morning.”  
“No!”  
“What is with these objections?”  
“If you got caught you’d be disgraced and outcast.”  
“Won’t you be affected?”  
“Yes probably.”  
“But of course you don’t think about that. Typical Ward.” Noticing his frown she waved a hand. “Never mind. How are we going to do this then?”  
He pondered it for a second.  
“Do you think you could sneak away later on in the day?”  
“Sure. I’ll just pretend I’m not feeling well.”  
“I’ll get a note to you and tell you where to meet me. I’ll find a private place.”  
“Wow that was easy.” She grinned suggestively at him.  
“Skye!”  
“I’m kidding! Robot needs to learn to recognise jokes.”  
“I need a drink.” Ward muttered so quietly she was sure she wasn’t meant to hear it.  
“Fine.”  
“Good.”  
“Brilliant.”  
“Skye are you going to leave?”  
“Do I make you uncomfortable?”  
“At the moment yes.”  
“Don’t worry I won’t compromise you. Not yet anyway.”  
Leaning forward on an impulse she pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek.  
“See you tomorrow Robot. Remember to have an open mind. I’m sure it will be educational for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

She’d been right about sneaking out. It was almost too easy. A slight swoon and proclamation that she was feeling unwell and she was left alone in her room. From there it was simple, change her clothes so she wasn’t in a stupide dress that didn’t allow her to move and slip out of her room. A simple headscarf hid her face from prying eyes and kept her reputation in tact. Personally it didn’t bother her but Ward had seemed very upset by the idea and she had to remember that this wasn’t her body. The note he’d some how snuck into her room had given her the directions. It was somewhere outside of the city so they shouldn’t get caught. 

A small smile crept across her face as she navigated her way across the city. Maybe she was finally getting there. Maybe he would finally remember. He seemed less troubled by the fact she wasn’t from this time even if he hadn’t believed her. Dodging behind a stall to avoid a guard she found that sneaking around the city was easier than she expected. Lessons from Ward and May clearly had helped. Maybe she would finally get the hang of this spy business. Or maybe not. As she exited the city she tripped over a loose stone, going flying. If hadn’t have been for some quick thinking she would have face planted straight on the floor.  
“So graceful.” Ward grumbled as he gently straightened her up.  
“You try watching you’re step when you have something blocking your eyes.” She grumbled brushing herself down.  
“Maybe try walking without the scarf.”  
“The scarf stops me being recognised. I thought you’d be happy about it.”  
“Not if you kill yourself because you can’t see where you’re going.”  
“Well it’s off now. I will be fine. Now are we getting on with this?” She unwound the scarf before throwing it to one side.  
“Well…”  
“Do not back out on me now Ward! You promised!”  
“Women don’t do this. I could hurt you.”  
“Yes you could. But you won’t! Besides it’s the only way I can prove to you that I’m right!” She wanted to hit him around the head.  
“If we do this we do it my way.”  
“Like I haven’t heard that before!” She rolled her eyes, catching his glare. “Fine! Whatever! Let’s just do this.” She placated him.  
“We’re going to take this slow.”  
***********************************************  
“Jemma? Are you ok?” She jerked up at the sound of the voice coming from the corridor. Turning she found Tripp and Leo standing in the doorway.  
“I’m…I’m”  
“Jemma.” Both boys entered, sitting either side of her. Sniffling she lent against both of them, taking comfort their presence.  
“Did I do the right thing?” It was something that had been playing on her mind for a while now.  
“I don’t understand.” Tripp rubbed her shoulders gently.  
“Putting Ward in the machine. If I hadn’t have done that he may never have forgotten everything and Skye wouldn’t have been going through this. It’s my fault.”  
“No Jemma. If you hadn’t have done that he would have been dead. I saw his injuries he couldn’t have survived without that machine.”  
“But we don’t know it has saved him! We could remove him from the machine and then loose him.” She began to cry clinging to both of them.  
“Jemma. Look at me.” Fitz ordered. “Yes we don’t know what happens when we remove him from the machine. But I’ve seen your notes. Tripp agrees with them. It looks like he is healing. And besides you’ve bought him some more time. We can now get him to a hospital before we remove him from the machine.”  
“Skye…”  
“Skye is strong. She will get through to Ward. She managed to corrupt his wiring once. I’m sure she can do it again.”  
“Fitz is right. Our girl is strong.”  
Laughing slightly she nodded her agreement.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime.” They replied in unison, causing all three of them to burst out laughing. She didn’t know what she’d do without them.  
“Now I know you’re going to go sit back down there to keep an eye on them but how about we grab some ice cream and a movie?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“We’re still watching them Jemma.”  
“Ok.”  
“Can we watch Tarzan?”  
“Fitz.”  
“What? You both like it and Tripp didn’t specify what movie.”  
“You only want to watch it because of the monkeys.”  
“They’re gorillas Jemma. Not monkeys. Honestly.” She watched as he huffed and left the room.  
“You knew that right?”  
“Of course. But he’s cute when he’s annoyed.”  
“Well you got that right.” He grinned at her before following Leo, calling his name.  
Smiling to herself she gathered a few cushions so they could make themselves comfy, knowing the boys wouldn’t think about a small thing like that. She was just heading back down to the lab when a beeping caused her to send the cushions tumbling. Leaving them forgotten on the floor she raced into the lab. Tripp was already examining the monitors that were hooked up to Skye and Ward while Leo stood to one side, ready to help when needed.  
“Tripp?”  
“Both of their heart rates are elevated. But there doesn’t seem to be any problems. Both look relaxed.”  
“How high are they?”  
“It’s about what I would consider a working out rate.”  
“Could they be working out?” Fitz input. “I mean didn’t you say Ward’s heart rate was raised around about the same time Skye said he was doing his gladiator impression?”  
“Maybe.” She considered this while checking out their other vitals. “Everything else seems normal.”  
“Whoa. They both just increased again.”  
“Is something wrong?” Fitz scanned Jemma’s face for answers.  
“I don’t think so…”  
“Jemma.” Tripp prompted.  
“I think… It’s just a guess…”  
“Jemma!”  
“I think they’re both anxious. I’ve seen similar rates in people who think they’re about to get caught when taking a lie detector test.”  
“What are they doing that causes their heart rates to rise and they fear getting caught?” Fitz question as Tripp gave him a really look. “Oh!”  
***************************************************  
They started off slow. It was the only way he felt comfortable. Moving in slow precise movement. Everything part of a set of steps. He moved and she copied, matching him perfectly. He had to admit she knew what she was doing. She didn’t hesitate. Just plunged straight in. He really shouldn’t be surprised by now, not when she grabbed his arm tightly. 

Spinning into him she felt to fragile. Yet it seemed somehow familiar.  
“Things are movin’ too quickly. I’m a proper Southern girl. You’ll make me untidy!” She quipped as she rested against his body.  
“Concentrate.” He admonished trying to shake the feeling of deija vu.  
“Something’s never change.” She muttered before neatly disarming him.  
“Will you now accept what I say?”  
“Maybe.” He conceded. She was good.  
“Oh come on. What has a girl got to do to get you to believe her?”  
“Shhh.”  
“No. You’re going to listen mmfhhh.”  
“Shhh.” He whispered again not removing his hand from her mouth as he moved them both backwards. “Someone’s coming.”  
“Then let’s hide.” She mumbled around his hand.  
“Great idea! Why did I think of that!” He countered as he dragged her behind a small tent that allowed his men to get changed out of their armour. Releasing her he crouched down so he could keep watch.  
“Who are they?” He turned to answer without releasing how close she was. He could smell her shampoo, citrusy. It was usually mint he remembered, her lip-gloss was strawberry; it had surprised him the first time he’d tasted it.  
“Ward?”  
“Skye?” He leaned in towards her, watching as she caught her breath. He was so close he could practically feel her breath on his skin.  
“Skye.”


	7. Chapter 7

He didn’t believe in fate. Never had, doubted he ever would. People made things happen, not some other higher power. When he leant into kiss her though, he wondered whether he might be wrong. It felt right. Like he’d done it before. Then it all came crashing down.  
“What’s over there?” The voice brought him back to his senses. Of course there was no such thing as fate. Fate would have meant he kissed her, instead of dragging her away again. The soldiers he’d forgotten while in her presence were now examining their last hiding place. He’d known this was a bad idea. If they were caught she would be ruined and he could be executed if her father requested it.   
“Ward?”  
“Quiet.” He breathed. The soldiers were well trained, if they heard the slightest noise they would be caught. Right now their hiding place was terrible. A large rock didn’t make a fantastic hiding place. But moving anywhere else would get them caught. Examining their positions he pulled Skye closer, preventing any parts of them being seen. He could have sworn he’d done something similar, them both cowering under a table, him in front of her, protecting her. Shaking his head he concentrated on the task at hand. He could daydream later on when they weren’t going to get caught.

“I’m going to create a distraction. When I have their attention you run.”  
“But…”  
“I won’t be in trouble if I’m caught, you will be. Make sure you aren’t caught.”  
“Won’t you be in trouble?”  
“I’m a soldier. I can be here if I want. You can’t.”  
“Ward…”  
“Go. I’ll get a note to you later.”  
He watched her take in his determination before he took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the wrong. Now it was time to see how good his acting skills were. It was all about confidence. If he looked like he should be here then they would believe it. Striding into the arena he headed towards the soldiers still examining it.   
“Soldiers?” He called out questioningly as if he’d just found them there.   
“Sir! We didn’t know you were here.”  
“I came for a bit of quiet training. Helps me think.” That was true. In this case he definitely needed some time. Skye could clearly do what she said, something that no respectful woman should be able to do. Plus these images his brain kept dragging up. Maybe she was correct. But he remembered so much of his life here, how could both lives be true?

“Sorry to disturb you then sir. We’re just looking for a young woman. Her father noticed she’d gone missing.”  
“So you assumed she would be here? No woman would come here.” He hoped the slight tremor wouldn’t be noticeable.  
“Her father suggested it. Said she’d been interested in you recently.”  
“Well I have been helping arrange her tournament.”  
“For her hand. Yes sir. Are you entering?”  
“Still undecided. Well from what I know she isn’t here but carrying on looking.” Hopefully Skye would have escaped by now. He knew something like this would happen.   
“It doesn’t look like she’s here sir. We’ll leave you to your training.”  
“Thank you.” Maybe now was a good time to do some thinking.  
*****************************************  
Skye watched as he strode back into the arena, cursing under her breath. She was so close to getting him to remember. Now he was being an idiot and giving himself up. She would never get him to remember if he got himself arrested. Sighing she watched until they were all distracted before making a break for it. As she passed she caught a snippet of their conversation. Of course he’d noticed she was missing. Now she was going to have to come up with an excuse for her father. Which was going to be interesting as she knew very little about what women were able to do in this time period apart from spend most of their time in the house. Grumbling she ran as fast as she could. Entering the city again she grabbed a length of cloth to obscure her face once again. She felt slightly bad steeling but needs must. Getting caught right now wasn’t an option. 

Dodging around the guards wasn’t particularly difficult, nor was slipping back into the house. Changing her clothing back into a more suitable dress she was just leaving her room when she practically ran into her father.   
“Come with me.” He ordered barely looking at her. He led her into what she guessed was his office, filled with little knick-knacks and books. It kind of reminded her of Coulson’s office, though he didn’t have quite so many book on law and politics.   
“Where have you been?” She felt like she’d been summoned to the principal’s office. There was no where to sit leaving her standing hanging her head in front of him.  
“Father…”  
“No excuses just the truth.”  
“I went out. I’m sorry if I worried you.”  
“Worried me! I have guards looking for you.”  
“Well I’m right here.”  
“Yes you are.” The sudden change in tone had her blinking up at him. He sounded confused, gentler than just seconds before.   
“So where is here?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long. My only excuse is doing a masters takes up a lot of time. Sorry!  
> *************************

“Excuse me?”  
“Where is here? You’ve said you are here so where is here?”  
“Are you feeling ok?” She watched concerned. True this guy wasn’t her father but she was slightly concerned about him. Besides she was supposed to be his daughter. Why did this have to happen?  
“I feel fine.”  
His whole demeanour had changed. What she would call the typical politician stance had dropped. He still held himself as if he held power but had lost the arrogant hold of his body. 

“Coulson?”  
“Skye! So it is you. I guess Fitzsimmons were right.”  
“About what?”  
“They thought I would find you here.”  
“Wasn’t a bit of a guess. I know you all thought I could find Ward but wasn’t a long shot you finding me?”  
“Ward. How is he? His heart rate increased just before I came into the machine.”  
She fought to keep the blush off her cheeks as she remembered what had just happened.  
“We were nearly caught. He had to do some exercise. He seems to be starting to remember though.”  
“Good. Why don’t you look encouraged then?”  
“I had to make a run for it before we got caught. I don’t think I can try that again.”  
“You know him best. I only came in to give you some support. I didn’t really think about how hard it would be on you.”  
“I just want him back, Coulson. I see flashes of him.”  
Pulling her to him he gently held her as she broke down.   
“We’ll get there Skye. You managed to get him to change from being a robot. I think you can manage to get him to remember.”  
She laughed slightly as was his intension. 

Leading her to a nearby seat they discussed everything that had happened recently. As she explained it became clearer how much was still left to be done. From the memories he gained when taking over this body he’d realised that the tournament was due soon. There was no way to call it off, it had been arranged for a while, just the announcement hadn’t been made. As Ward had finally agreed to join the tournament everything was ready. Skye had taken the news with surprise but was glad he’d joined. The idea still annoyed her but she understood the need to go ahead with it. He couldn’t help but laugh as she told him how she’d nearly got caught. His timely arrival saving her from an uncomfortable conversation. With a plan agreed they moved to eat dinner, night having fallen while they were talking.  
**********************************************

As Skye had less freedom of movement Coulson decided to go see Ward. Knocking a servant lead him into a room that he would have attributed to Ward no matter the time period. What was clearly a study though it was nearly empty only holding a small bookshelf, desk and some chairs. Everything was neatly ordered, no clutter or mess.   
“Sir.” Ward had entered so quietly Coulson didn’t know he was there until he spoke.  
“Ward.”  
“What can I do for you?” He stood to attention, something Coulson had seen him do since Skye had managed to make him relax.  
“I’m here to talk to you about Skye.”  
“You’re not the sir I know are you?”  
Ward was still perceptive even though he didn’t have his normal personality.   
“Well if you are on about the man that lives next door, then no. But you do know me. In our time I’m your boss.”  
“You’re Coulson?”  
“You remember me?”  
“No. Skye told me.” The look on Ward’s face was confusing, not only because Coulson could read him for once. He guessed it was regret.  
“You believe her.” It came to him suddenly. Ward blinked before nodding hesitantly.  
“How could I not? She speaks with such confidence. Besides I keep seeing things I should not know, that don’t match this life.”  
“Then why… you don’t remember much?”  
“I want to… I just don’t.”  
“We can work on it. We have time.”  
“Skye doesn’t.”   
“The tournament?”   
“She has to marry whoever wins.”  
“I’m aware.” Coulson was intrigued to find out where this was going. He was well aware of the specialist’s feelings for his rookie, even though he’d never admitted it to the team.  
“I… It’s… just… Skye… Idon’twanthertomarryanyoneelse.” He finished in a rush.  
“Then join the tournament.”  
“But if what you say is true then aren’t I making a decision for somebody else. This isn’t my body?”  
“Yes. That is true. But from what we’ve found in research is that this is a past life of yours. When we did research into the machine we used to send you back here we found out that certain people are always destined to meet. As much as I hate to admit it, you and Skye are soul mates.”  
“So you’re ok with me entering the tournament?”  
“I think Skye would kill you if you didn’t.”  
*********************************************

The roaring was almost overwhelming. The stench of sweat nearly finished her off and that was before anything started. It was the event of the year, with most of the city either participating or watching. The stands were pact tight, cheering their favourites. Skye was grateful that she was separated from them, not that she was better than them but up here she was able to breath. If she had her way she wouldn’t be here at all. She didn’t want to watch people fight, she saw enough in her job to hate ever watching it as a sport. There was no way to escape; she was the guest of honour, the prize to the winner. Thankfully Ward was doing well. As expected he’d made it easily through the opening rounds and was now warming up for the next bout. 

She should really watch the other contestants but it was hard to take her eyes off him. He’d lost his tunic, he muscles glinting with a slight sheen of sweat, evidence he had yet to truly be tested. She may hate the violence but she could watch this sight forever. Noticing Coulson’s glance she blushed slightly before noticing his preoccupation.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“That.” She followed his gaze to the next contestant for Ward. He was striding over to him as Ward commiserated a fellow officer who’d just been knocked out of the competition. She couldn’t see anything wrong as opponents frequently talked before the fight. Frowning she watched as the contestant approached, her body unconsciously moving forward as it reacted to what her mind hadn’t reconciled yet. As he turned to face his opponent Ward was bashed on the head, falling to the ground not moving.  
“GRANT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m mean. I promise the next chapter will be up quicker this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there are mistakes in this. My head is slightly woolly due to a cold.

**********************************  
The thunk on the back of his head was slightly unexpected. He was fortunate that his body had recognised the danger before his mind had, moving slightly forward so the blow was only glancing, sending him sprawling instead of knocking him out. His head was still pounding but at least he had his whits about him. Blinking up in the guise of trying to come around he found his next opponent stood over him, clearly the person who attacked him. Rage filled him, momentarily blurring his vision. Ok, yes he’d attacked people from behind before, but he was a spy! This was a tournament. The idea was to follow the rules! Seeing through the red mist as he’d done ever since the Berserker staff incident he watched as the assailant loomed over him. Analysing his body Ward understood that he was preparing himself to attack. If he were taken out then this guy would win the tournament and marry Skye. That wasn’t happen on his watch! Even if she wouldn’t be Skye really if what Coulson said was true then it was one of her past lives. With this guy she wouldn’t be safe. His job was to keep people safe. No one would be safe married to that guy.

Jumping up and hitting him wouldn’t be smart though. The guy had several pounds on him, plus he was wearing armour. If he had his sword it would be relatively simple but he’d fallen in such a way it was impossible to draw it.   
‘Fight smart Grant!’ He thought, taking a few seconds to run through the possibilities. His opponent clearly thought all he had to do was hit him a few more times and then he’d won. Ward had the advantage of not being as out of it as the other guy thought. Ignoring the screaming crowd around him he focused on the Ugly guy grinning above him. He clearly thought that Ward was incapacitated as he went for an easily blockable kick to the ribs. As he watched the shot come towards him Ward was thinking two steps ahead. It wasn’t enough to just block the shot he needed to get Ugly guy away from him long enough for him to draw his sword. Just before the kick connected Ward grabbed the ankle, hauling Ugly guy’s leg upwards and pulling him off balance. Using his other arm he swiped at the other leg, sending Ugly guy flying backwards. 

Amidst the cheers of the crowd Ward jumped to his feet and drew his sword, staring down at the Ugly guy.  
“Now shall we have a fair fight?” He grinned evilly.  
Ugly ignored the comment returning to his feet and drawing his own sword. Now it was a different fight, Ward was the best at what he did. True the guy was heavier than him, but that would just slow him down quicker. Besides he didn’t want a protracted fight. This was going to be over quickly.

Swinging his sword it was quickly matched with a parry from Ugly as he’d expected, not letting it slow him down he quickly thrust making Ugly back up. Rapid sword thrusts had Ugly backing up. Switching to a jab had Ugly tripping over his own feet in his haste to dodge the incoming attack. As he fell backwards Ward hurried forward thrusting his sword point under Ugly’s chin.   
“Do you yield?” He enquired as the crowd bayed for blood. Ugly nodded rapidly throwing his sword away from him. Sheathing his sword he backed away smiling slightly at the screaming crowd. Acknowledging the crowd with a hand his eyes searched them until he found a small well-dressed figure that was watching white faced. Catching her eye he raised his hand in salute before grinning like an idiot.  
********************************************* 

Skye woke to find May leaning over her, the lab’s ceiling above her. Turning to her side she saw Coulson also waking up with Tripp and Fitz stood beside him.  
“Why’d you pull us out?” She demanded sitting up despite May’s urges to stay lying down.  
“We didn’t.” Simmons objected. “We came down to monitor you as all of your heart rates had increased. Ward’s had just dropped slightly when we found you waking up.”  
“I guess that was when Ward was attacked.” Coulson mussed as he sat with help from Tripp.  
“Ward was attacked?”  
“Part of the tournament. The final contestant decided that playing by the rules wasn’t his thing. Ward taught him the error of his ways. He took a nasty knock to the head though. He’d just won when he ended up back here.”  
“Is he alright?” Skye asked anxiously as May prevented her from moving towards him.  
“His vitals are steady. I’ll just do another examination.” Simmons smiled reassuringly at Skye.  
“He has a pounding head and muscle ache.” Came a voice behind them, making everyone jump.  
“Grant!” Avoiding May Skye ran across the room and threw herself into Ward’s arms. “You’re awake.”  
“Clearly.”  
“How are you awake?”  
“I think I’m healed enough to come out of the machine.” He moved slightly to show Simmons his wound, which she inspected with some surprise. “I take it that’s yes.”  
“You remembered what happened?”  
“Eventually. It took a hit to the head though.”  
“It restarted your circuits.” Skye joked as she began running her hands over his body. She couldn’t believe he was actually there with him.   
“Hang on what happened when we left?”  
“I don’t know. I assume I left when you did.”  
“I want to know what happened!”  
“You got married.”  
“Excuse me?” Skye turned to Fitz but stayed sat on Ward’s lap.  
“You got married. You were really happy. Had five kids including a set of twins. It’s all part of the history. I looked it up when we found out what time period you’d gone to.” He shrugged.  
“You knew what was going to happen?” Skye practically yelled, thinking of all the worry she’d had for nothing.  
“No. We didn’t know what effect you’d have on the time period. I only researched it to confirm.”  
“The fact that we’re soul mates?” Skye interjected with a smile, feeling Ward jerk slightly in surprise.  
“You knew?”  
“I knew Coulson was keeping something from me. Plus I’ve heard some rumours about the stone. I did my own research after the last time.”  
“Does this mean you’re finally going to admit you and Ward are together?” Simmons asked amused.  
“Are you going to admit that you Fitz and Tripp are all together?” Skye retorted grinning when all three blushed.  
“I so didn’t need to hear any of that.” Groaned Coulson.  
“What? Don’t want to know that your kids are having sex?” Skye laughed as Ward stiffened even more.  
“Skye I want to survive this not be shot by Coulson because I’m sleeping with you!” Ward hissed as the others laughed. Even he had to admit Coulson’s face was pretty comical.  
“What? You know we’re all family. Maybe not by blood but whenever we’ve entered that machine we’ve always been near. We always find each other.” Skye offered.  
“True.” May considered, before grinning at Coulson.  
“You do know that makes you mum?” Ward asked, seeming unperturbed by her glare.  
“I thought you wanted to survive.” Skye whispered back, pressing a kiss on his cheek.  
“I’m going to take the comment as you still being high on medicine. Now come on. Everyone needs some sleep. We’ll be landing soon so take the opportunity while we’ve got it.”  
Everyone filed out with Simmons giving both Skye and Ward some stern words about no strenuous activity. When they were alone Skye snuggled closer against Ward before asking something that had been bothering her.  
“You’re very calm having found out we’re soul mates.”  
“It just confirms something that I’ve always known. We are meant to be together. Sure I didn’t admit it at first.”  
“You are so soft.” She laughed delightedly.  
“Only with you. I love you Skye.”   
Smiling she pressed a gentle kiss against his lips.   
“I love you too, Grant.” Lying down she rested her head against his heart; it soothing beat eventually sending her to sleep. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write another series to this in the future but for now this is at an end. Thank you to everyone who read, liked and commented on this and for putting up with me when I didn’t up date for ages. Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter ended up being a bit more angsty than I meant. Sorry! Future chapters will be less so I promise.


End file.
